


MaiLee Week 2021

by JoyDragon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ representation, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai doesn’t like feelings, MaiLee Week 2021, MaiLee my favorite lesbians, Please ignore my very late updates, The Grumpy One is Soft For the Sunshine One, it is very gay okay, mailee, mailee week, pansexual ty lee, sweet lesbian love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Set prompts for the non-canon ship Mai x Ty Lee!
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

I just found out about MaiLee week and you know I have to post about my favorite lesbians. (Although I could also canon them as bisexuals or maybe pan?)

Aren't we all a lil bit gay? Lesbihonest.

Anyway I'll try to crank out a post for each day! I wrote this in like a half hour sorry if there's typos lol

Let's go lesbians, let's go!

* * *

_**Flowers** _

Mai glanced up from her sketch pad as she heard Ty Lee giggling. She smiled softly before focusing back on her drawing. The boundless joy on Ty Lee's face was hard to capture, but she almost had it right...

"Mai, look! The fire lilies are blooming, isn't that wonderful?"

The gloomy girl hummed in acknowledgment. She was too busy shading the lilies she'd drawn on the page around Ty Lee's face.

A shadow fell over her, blocking the sunlight. Mai looked up in annoyance.

Ty Lee stood over her and smiled broadly. She held out one of the red flowers. "For you, Mai."

Mai flushed brightly as her eyes widened.

In the Fire Nation, to offer a fire lily to someone was a proclamation of love.

Ty Lee knew that. And Mai knew that. They were noble ladies, after all.

Slowly, Mai reached out and closed her dainty fingers around the stem. Acceptance.

She hesitantly looked up, pleased to see a slight flush on the acrobat's face as well. Ty Lee's eyebrows had raised in surprise, as if she hadn't expected Mai to accept the flower.

Mai had to make it clear to her...

"Here." She offered her notebook. Ty Lee blinked in shock- Mai never let anyone see her art work. What an honor.

She took hold of the book gently, turning it to look at the sketch on the page. Her jaw dropped to see that it was her, surrounded by fire lilies. This is what Mai had been drawing the whole time they were out here?

Ty Lee sat down next to Mai, leaning back on the tree trunk. She carefully placed the notebook back in her lap before resting her head on Mai's shoulder. "That's a beautiful drawing, Mai. You're very talented!"

"Only cause I'm drawing something beautiful..." Mai mumbled, resting her head on top of Ty Lee's.

Ty Lee only giggled in answer, entwining their hands together as they watched the fire lilies sway in the summer breeze.


	2. Gifts

Mailee Week Prompt Day 2: Gifts

A/N: this is my headcanon that Azula eventually redeemed herself and is now part of the extended Gaang and they are all good friends who love each other very much and lived happily ever after the end.

* * *

"Ugh, why is all this shit pink?" Mai groaned, throwing the bright pink towels back into the gift bag in annoyance.

Ty Lee giggled, "Well I love it! It's perfect!"

Mai relented a little, her frown somewhat less pronounced at the sound of Ty Lee's laughter.

"And _that_ is exactly why everything is pink." Katara teased her from her seat on the plush couch. They were having the bridal shower at Mai's parent's house. It was plenty enough room for the small group of girls.

Mai blinked in confusion. Azula huffed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Mai, it's because you're disgustingly in love and you'll do anything to make Ty Lee happy. Even if everything is pink." Azula wrinkled her nose in distaste.

The gloomy girl only crossed her arms and pretended she wasn't blushing and that they weren't right.

"Compromising is part of marriage!" Suki winked at her playfully.

Toph scoffed. "Compromising? More like caving."

Mai was tempted to throw a knife at the blind girl.

Ty Lee noticed her rising murderous aura and clapped her hands, "Alright, next present then!"


	3. Painting

Day 3 Prompt: Painting

* * *

After the war was over, Mai slowly started to show more of her feelings. Because now, she wouldn't get reprimanded or punished. She didn't have to fear Azula, or the Fire Nation in general. She wasn't held to certain expectations, didn't have to please everyone around her. She could be a little more free.

She still wasn't very good with words.

Mai only knew how to be sarcastic, grumpy, angry, and even downright mean. Tuning in to the softer part of her was hard. It had been buried for so long.

Ty Lee suggested that she try being creative. _You are so used to destroying things, Mai... What if you tried to create something instead?_

At first, she had been offended by that. But then she realized it was true.

So she took Ty Lee's advice and tried to create something.

Her first time painting turned out to be a bit of a mess. It looked like a mash up of colors on a canvas, swirling around and mixing but not in any definite shape. When Ty Lee had looked at it she only smiled and said _that looks just like your aura. Keep going._

Over time, the paintings became more peaceful. More definitive.

And... more pink.

She realized it was because she always seemed to be thinking of Ty Lee.

Embarrassingly, Ty Lee also caught on to this. Her gray eyes would twinkle with glee, but she'd never say anything.

Until one day, Mai's painting was completely pink. Gorgeous shades of pink blending together into a masterpiece.

Ty Lee had stood in awe, staring at the delicate and careful lines, seemingly speechless. Then she suddenly turned to Mai, bouncing up on her tiptoes to reach the taller girl's cheek, placing a light, chaste kiss there.

"I love you, too, Mai."


	4. Dance

Day 4 Prompt: Dance

Head canon that pansexual Ty Lee is a FLIRT (I mean it's already canon that she's flirty, but it should be canon she's pan). I was going to draw this out and make it a Jealous!Mai fic, but in the end I went with Lonely!Ty Lee. I think it's cute!

* * *

Ty Lee absolutely loved dancing.

Growing up, dancing was forbidden. But since that had changed, Ty Lee loved to go dancing whenever and wherever she could.

She loved Zuko's friends- they were all so much fun and they were all so good at dancing! They liked to throw parties in the palace and Ty Lee had never had so much fun in her life.

They were at one of those parties now, celebrating the engagement between Sokka and Suki. (Ty Lee had been a little disappointed that two gorgeous people would be officially off the market. But they were a good match, and she was nevertheless very happy for them.)

"Mai! Come dance with me!" Ty Lee pleaded.

"No."

Ty Lee stuck her bottom lip out. She knew that Mai would say no, Mai never danced with her.

Well, she'd just have to find someone else to dance with. Aang and Toph were usually fun. They didn't care if people saw them being silly.

A slow song was playing, which wasn't her favorite to dance to, but she didn't mind it. She searched for her friends in the crowds of people in the huge Fire Nation ballroom.

Ty Lee found Zuko and Katara, who were staring into each other's eyes so intensely that they didn't even notice her. _'We're just friends'_ my ass. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

With another flash of blue she saw Sokka and Suki, holding each other so tenderly as they swayed. Suki's head was tucked under Sokka's chin, and their eyes were closed as they held each other's waists. Ty Lee didn't dare interrupt them. It was a party in their honor, after all.

Finally she stumbled upon Aang and Toph. She was _very_ surprised to see them dancing together so sweetly. Aang was holding her hand to his chest and whispering something in her ear. Ty Lee quickly disappeared out of view so they wouldn't spring apart in embarrassment.

Perhaps there was romance in the air tonight.

None for her though, apparently. Ty Lee tried not to droop in defeat at the thought. The person she had a genuine crush on didn't seem to return said feelings, no matter what she tried.

She could never seem to capture Mai's full attention.

Ty Lee sighed sadly and made her way to the bar. It was going to be one of those nights. She could have a few drinks and find someone cute to dance with her. Or... maybe she could just have a few drinks and wallow.

She drummed her fingers on the countertop as she waited for the bartender.

Someone appeared next to her and set down a pink, fruity concoction in front of her. Ty Lee blinked and turned to find Mai next to her, expressionless as always.

"Oh... thank you." Ty Lee accepted the drink, taking a small sip of it. It was nice of Mai to have already ordered her favorite drink.

Mai sighed in exasperation. "Stop looking so sad. It doesn't suit you."

Ty Lee's mouth lifted into an amused half smile. Nobody was happy all the time.

The gloomy girl groaned as Ty Lee said nothing, only sipping on the sweet alcohol.

"Fine. I'll dance with you."

Ty Lee's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Would Mai really subject herself to something she hated just to make her happy?

Mai gripped her arm and dragged her back to the floor, grumbling under her breath. Ty Lee couldn't make out what she was saying, and she was much too busy trying not to trip on her long dress anyways.

Mai hesitated for only a moment before placing Ty Lee's hands on her shoulders, wrapping her own arms around her waist. Ty Lee tried not to flush too much, she didn't want to be _completely_ obvious.

She also didn't want to be too forward. She should just take whatever she could get and be grateful. It was a miracle Mai even agreed to dance with her at all. And surely only as friends, right?

Ty Lee was very surprised when the forward one was Mai.

Mai pulled her closer, til their bodies were touching and sending sparks underneath the acrobat's skin. The taller girl rested her chin on Ty Lee's head, basically forcing her to rest her head on Mai's shoulder.

Ty Lee bit her lip in excitement as she adjusted her arms around the thin girl. Maybe... Mai wasn't so closed off to her affections after all...


	5. Beach

Prompt Day 5: Beach

* * *

Mai watched as three different guys approached Ty Lee. They stumbled over themselves, offering her whatever they could think of.

Part of her thought it was funny that Ty Lee could get any guy to do her bidding. The other part of her...

Well, to put it frankly, the other part of her was itching to throw something sharp at them.

But jealousy wasn't a good look, so Mai ignored the feeling and continued to stand in line to order them drinks. That didn't stop her from stealing glances at her girlfriend though. And her many admirers.

When she finally received the fruity drinks she wasted no time returning to Ty Lee's side. It wasn't hard- once the men saw her in the tight red bathing suit they parted for her easily.

Men were just so.... ugh.

Mai plopped down on the blanket, handing a drink to Ty Lee. Her girlfriend- always so easy to excite- was overly enthusiastic about thanking her, even placing a chaste kiss on her pale cheek.

The boys eyes all widened.

Mai smirked and turned her head, surprising Ty Lee as she pressed a kiss to her lips.

One of the boys whined, "Wait... you're... together?"

Mai raised an eyebrow at him, wrapping her arm around Ty Lee's waist and pulling her closer. "And? You got a problem with that?"

The boys held their hands up in surrender and quickly retreated.

Ty Lee took a loud sip through her straw before turning and pouting at Mai, "Awe, that tall one was blocking the sun for us, babe..."


	6. Sparring

Prompt Day 6: Sparring

In which Ty Lee teases a paralyzed Mai.

I was **_really_** thinking about turning this into smut but in the end I didn't... (If anyone is interested in requesting this I would oblige happily 😈)

* * *

Ty Lee giggled as she bent backwards, dodging a handful of knives. 

"Agni, just stay still." Mai complained, trying again to pin Ty Lee down without actually hurting her.

She cartwheeled forward, and taunted Mai in a singsong voice, "I'm getting _closer."_

Mai wasn't necessarily _bad_ at hand-to-hand combat, Ty Lee was just faster. If she got close enough and used her chi blocking it was game over.

But Ty Lee was struggling to get close at all with the many sharp projectiles being flung her way. They'd been at a standstill for a while now, and Mai was unfortunately running out of knives.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Ty Lee gasped as she barely dodged a knife. Mai would be lying if she said she didn't hesitate on her next throw.

Soon enough Ty Lee was upon her. Mai gripped her knives in each hand and put up a pretty good fight- but soon enough her arms were numb and Ty Lee finished the final blow that made her collapse to the ground in defeat.

Mai groaned. She hated losing.

Ty Lee giggled and sat on Mai's lap. "You're so cute when you're mad!"

The gloomy girl blew her bangs out of her eyes in answer.

"And your punishment for losing is cuddling!" Ty Lee decided, wrapping her arms around the paralyzed girl and snuggling against her body.

Her flowery scent filled Mai's nose. She stared up at the blue sky, feeling something warm and unnamed in her chest.

She only wished she could wrap her arms around Ty Lee, too.


	7. Childhood//Adulthood

Ty Lee watched Mai’s face as she slept. She combed Mai’s long, slick black hair through her fingers. She loved when it was down like this.

Even when they were children, Mai’s hair was hardly ever just loose. She always had it placed in buns on top of her head, or in some other high-fashioned style as was proper for a noble woman. But Ty Lee liked it best down. Free.

Because free wasn’t something that Mai got to be very often when they were younger. Mai had been trapped and repressed…

Well, it wasn’t something to dwell on now. Those days were long behind them. They were well into adulthood now, and they were as free as birds. Free from the Fire Nation’s war, from Azula’s forced servitude and punishment, from high society and their shadowing families. 

Now it was just them two. They had their own little house on Kyoshi Island and they travelled often. And… they were in love.

Ty Lee stroked Mai’s pale cheek, letting her fingers wander around the high brows and thin nose and sharp jaw of Mai’s face. Slowly, Mai’s eyelids fluttered open and focused on her. 

As Mai smiled softly at her, Ty Lee shuffled closer and practically laid on top of her. “Good morning!” She chirped.

Mai’s arms wrapped around her curvy hips and she closed her eyes again. “Mornin’ Ty.”

“So I’ve been thinking…” Ty Lee started, resuming playing with Mai’s soft hair, watching her peaceful face. “We should get married.”

Her pale lips twitched slightly and she drawled, “Are you proposing to me?”

Ty Lee flushed and settled her head on Mai’s chest. “I… I guess I am. Sorry, that wasn’t very romantic, huh?”

Mai chuckled, bringing her hands up to Ty Lee’s chin to make the smaller girl face her again. She pressed a soft kiss to her full lips. “Waking up to the love of my life proposing to me is plenty romantic.”

“Does that mean yes?” Ty Lee asked hopefully.

She tucked Ty Lee’s long, wavy hair behind her ear and gave her a genuine smile. “Of course. Let’s get married.”

Ty Lee felt her heart swell with the warmth of joy as she squealed and tightened her arms around Mai in excitement. Mai only chuckled, holding her tight and whispering words of affection into her ear. 

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the bonus (explicit) chapter coming soon...


End file.
